Increased usage of solid state light sources (such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), polymer light emitting diodes (PLEDs), organic light emitting compounds (OLECs), and the like, including combinations thereof) has resulted in the creation of many lighting devices that take advantage of the benefits of these light sources. One such lighting device is a low profile lighting device, which typically (but not always) occupies a recessed ceiling fixture, but has a low profile portion that sits beneath the ceiling, small enough to minimize disruptiveness and maintain aesthetics. Thus, it does not intrude very far into the room.
Such lights typically use thermal management elements designed to put as much heat as possible outside of the recessed ceiling fixture—that is, beneath the ceiling, where ambient air is available. In addition to removing the need to use a typical large, multiple-finned heat sink, this design also allows the low profile light to be installed within a junction box, instead of a recessed ceiling fixture, in locations where a recessed ceiling fixture is not available.